


A spider and the bug

by RememberEmber



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RememberEmber/pseuds/RememberEmber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wakes up in a room after a battle he almost lost. Injured, confused and feeling sick, he can't even move from the mattress he was placed on. The door opens and Peter is greeted by the last person he could thing at that time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A spider and the bug

Peter woke up with a horrible headache, his vision was blurry and he felt like throwing up. He couldn’t tell where he was yet, but he realized the reason he felt so nauseous. The room he was in smelled like a garbage dump. At first, he thought he may be in one, but he could make out walls thought his blurriness.

Peter tried to get up, but a sharp pain in his right side made him fall back down on the mattress he was on. He put his hands over his eyes, hoping the pain would magically go away. Peter tried to remember what happened before he got here. He was after some guys that stole some of the evidence against their boss, but he was to careless and underestimated them. They soon got the upper hand and did a number on him, and the next thing he knew before blacking out was one of them putting a gun to his head. At that moment, Peter thought this was the end and closed his eyes. He heard a loud bang and then darkness. 

After a few minutes, he wasn’t feeling any better, but his vision wasn’t as blurry and he could finally see where he was. He still had his mask on as far as he could tell, even though most of it was torn.  
He was lying on a mattes in a mall room, with nothing else in it, in terms of furniture. The room had massive piles of wrappers and rotted food on the other side of the room. It seemed that someone throw them there after eating. They were also the source of the smell and Peter wished to get out for some fresh air as soon as possible.

Where was he? Why didn’t they kill him? Where they keeping him as hostage? Why would they keep him alive? Were the questions that were making their way into Peters mind. But they didn’t matter, right now was his chance to get out of there.

The room had two doors, both closed. Peter deduced that one might be a bathroom, or a closet and the other the going into the next room. There might be a guard on the other side, so Peter had to make his way out the window.

Whit all his might he pulled himself up, as quietly as possible, before someone might hear him and come, he will be in real trouble again if that were to happen. He looked at his hands to see if he still had his web shooters, he did. Ether they didn’t knew about them, or something is not right here. He put a hand on his left side and tried to get up from the matters, but his legs give in and he fell face down on the floor.

A loud sound was made when he hit the floor, Peter panicked, and looked at the doors ready for someone to open that door and storm in. No one did. It was still quiet, but that didn’t last long. Not a minute later, a door could be heard opening and closing back again. Peter couldn’t make out how many there were, but one of them was talking louder than the rest. He tried to get up, but it seemed his body wasn’t responding as it should.

“…And that’s how it’s done… well it is our specialty…And the greatest… Let’s see how our guest is doing’ Peter’s blood turned cold. He could hear footsteps coming closer to the door and he gulped when the door handle pressed the door opened.

When the door opened, two familiar red boots greeted Peter. He tried to look up, but the pain made him regret that decision. A familiar voice spoke then.

“What are you doing on the floor, Spidey? Lost something?” Peter didn’t answer, he instead grunted in pain. A pair of strong arms picked him up from the floor. He was now face to face with Deadpool’s red mask. Peter’s eyes grow bigger under his mask, as he didn’t know how to felt about this.

Deadpool put him back on the mattress and sat down next to him.

‘Remember me?’ He said with a smile seeing as pointing a finger at his face ‘It’s me DP, Deadpool, not double penetration. [You should stop saying that. It’s not funny anymore] It will always be funny. (Yeah, we should use it more often) We meet that one time. Remember? We’re partner.’ 

‘Deadpool’ said Peter wanting to get him to stop talking ‘What happened? Where am I?’

‘It all started one gorgeous night [it was just a few hours ago] I just finished a job [We killed three people two streets down] and I was heading home (actually we were going to the strip club) and my Spidey’s booty sense started tingling’

‘Spidey’s bo…’ Peter started, but shook his head. ‘Go on…’ he knew he might regret making him continue the story, but he had to know what happened.

‘So I look up and there it was Spidey’s gorgeous ass swinging from building to building, and since I was done with my work I decided to follow. You should have seen it so round and perfect. (That it is) moving so gracefully when you were swinging form building to building. Ah Spidey I feel so sorry for you that you can’t see it, in its full glory.

Peter covered his face with his hands.

“Deadpool!’ Peter’s headache was getting worst. Deadpool stopped when Peter called his name. But only for a second, he then started talking again.

‘Nah, he not angry. I was complimenting his fine ass after all.’ Peter didn’t know what to think at first when he stared talking. He took his hands from his face and frowned, looking at Deadpool , in confusion. But soon he remembered that he did that when they first meet too. He sighed. This will be a long night.

‘Deadpool…, please continue’ he said in a calmer tone of voice. What could he expect, he was after all Deadpool.

‘Ah, yes I was at Spidey’s perfect booty’ Deadpool put his arms in front of him mimicking it’s shape.

‘Skip that… please’ Peter tried to keep calm and not hit him with something.

Wade pouted. He looked like a sad puppy that was being scolded. For a second Peter thought he was actually cute when he did that, but only for a second. Then he stared talking and ruined it. ‘Fine, but keep in mind that is perfect. Well Thor’s might be a little better, but yours moves better when you fight’

‘Deadpool’ Peter could feel his head throbbing.

‘Yes, yes’ Deadpool pouted again, not happy that he couldn’t express his love for his ass. ‘Well let’s see where was I? [We were looking at his ass] (His perfect ass. Why wouldn’t he let us compliment it? Good thing we took those pictures when he was unconscious) [hopefully he won’t find out]’

‘You decided to follow me, I presume’ Peter wanted to get it over with. Not that he could go anywhere. He was covered in cuts and bruises, he definitely had some broken ribs, and who knows what else. He couldn’t go anywhere no matter how much he wanted too, and God knew he wanted too. 

‘Yes, now I don’t want to sound pathetic [you are pathetic], but you are much faster, than me on foot, with those web shooters of yours (we should get one of those too) so I could only follow from behind. (Ah~ and what a behind). At some point, I even lost sight of you, but with my booty senses, I could easily follow. [And the webs left behind on the buildings] ‘ Deadpool was throwing his arms up in the air when he was telling the story, almost like a one man show. ‘By the time I got to the warehouse, you could hear someone fighting from inside. Now I’m no idiot (because that’s putting it lightly) I realized something wasn’t right’ he taped the side of his head with a finger. ‘So I decided now it’s not the time for manners [not that we have any] and barged right it. And do you know what I saw?’ Deadpool then leaned closer to Peter. He came in so suddenly Peter’s eyes widened. They were so close their noses could almost touch. Peter didn’t knew if he should answer or not, but Wade continued without him saying anything.

‘Some goons dare not only to hurt my Spidey, but put a gun to his head too. That isn’t allowed’ he crossed his hands together and lifted his nose up triumphant. 

A cold shiver went down Peter’s spine, and felt a pain in his heart. His lips stared to treble, but he had to know.

‘What did you do?’ he asked his voice trembling, also, a little, even though he wanted to hide that. Deadpool raised an eyebrow at him, or at least that’s how it looked like, he’s mask was making it difficult to clearly tell. Wade then released his arms and in a blink of an eye, he pulled out his gun and pointed it in Peters face. Peter’s breath stopped, his spidey-sense did warn him, but he couldn’t move with the pain he was in. He just then realized he was in a room with a mercenary that could get a lot of cash if he killed him. He had nowhere to run, or how to fight. Peter had a feeling of déjà vu. He swallowed hard, waiting to see what the Merc with a Mouth would do.

An evil smirk appeared on Deadpools face. ‘BANG!’ he said loudly making Peter jump in surprise ‘bye-bye bad guys’ Wade then removed the gun from Peters face and put it back from where he got it. Peter then breathe out in relief. He was glad that Deadpool didn’t decided to end his life, but…

‘I wished you haven’t killed them’ the words escaped out of his mouth. They were barely a whisper and he said it more to himself then to anyone. However, it seemed Deadpool heard.

‘I know that this is not your style, or the superhero style, but I couldn’t let someone touch my Spider-man and get away with it. They were ready to kill you’ Deadpool seemed angry, and Peter must have made a face because he quickly turned his head away and scratched the back of his neck. ’Listen… if it makes you feel better it’s all on my head. I took the initiative. You have nothing to feel guilty about. But I don’t think they would have let me take you without a fight.’ 

Though Peter couldn’t see that well, since Wade was still not facing his al the way, a sad smile could be seen thought the mask. 

Peter felt a pain in his stomach, and it wasn’t because of the smell, this time. He felt awful. Deadpool might not be the most sane, hygienic … quiet, but he is not that bad of a guy. 

Wade put his head into his hands, and Peter tried to get up. 

‘Deadpool’ he said softly, stretching an arm towards him, to touch his shoulder.

‘Shut up!’ Deadpool yelled making Peter retread his hand without even toughing him. ‘Shut up, shut up, shut up!’ he yelling still holding his head into his hands. Peter didn’t know what to do so he went quiet. He wanted to say something, but what? And would he even listen?

‘Deadpool’ he tried again, this time not wanting to back down. However, before he could say anything he felt something crawl on his arm. With a loud gasp he flicked his hand, sending flying away a big cockroach, on the other side of the room. Peter sighs in relief. 

Deadpool started laughing ‘Spiderman is afraid of roaches. Alert the presses, I found his weakness’ he was looking once again at Peter ‘on second thought don’t, I can use that’. He seemed to be alright now, and Peter was happy a little happy to see he’s goofy smile. He smiled back at Daedpool.

‘You know that spiders eat roaches, right?’ said Peter, forgetting for a second the pain he had until then.

‘Really? If you’re hungry I can catch it for you’ Deadpool took out a knife out, ready to shoot at it.

Peter chuckled, but the pain hit him again, so he finished with a cough ‘I’m not a big fan of them’.But right when he finished that sentence, a pair of strong hands grabbed him and pushed him down, back on the hard pillow.

‘Stay down, you’re still hurt’ Wade patted him on the shoulder as he retreaded his hands. ‘You don’t want to break anything else’

Peter smiled, trying hard not to laugh. ‘I’m not made off glass’

‘I can regenerate my whole body. To me you are’ Peter felt a lot of concern coming from him. He turned his face away and smiled shyly. He never thought Deadpool would care that much if he got hurt, but he did rescued him from those people. He then realized this would be the best time to thank him for saving him.

‘Deadpool…’ but that was all he got to say, as his senses went off. He moved his head to the right as a knife landed in the wall next to his face. ‘What is wrong …?!’ Peter tried to yell, but the pain cut his breath. Deadpool simply took the knife back. At the end of it, there was a cockroach, big and black, its antennas still moving.

‘You said you wouldn’t eat these, but I’m guessing you’re still hungry’ he then smiled at Peter. ‘But do not fear I got us some chimichangas. These are be best you’ll ever eat’ and he got up and walked out the door. Peter was in shock, he didn’t know what to think anymore, he did kill that roach for him, but what if he had hit him. If it wasn’t for his spider sense he could had a deep cut on his face and that was not what he needed right now.

Deadpool then came back holding something in his hand.

‘By the way is this yours?’ Peter turned to see what he was holding. It was a phone in a red and blue casing. ‘It was near you when I found you, so I thought…’ he stopped seeing Peters face chance color, under the ripped mask he still had on.

Peter went pale as a ghost. All he could do is nod. With a trebling hand, he took it from him. It was indeed his. He swallowed hard and unlocks it. The screen opened up emitting a bright light in the dark room. Peter closed his eyes and takes a deep breath before looking at the screen. 5 missed calls from pops and 8 from dad. Peter felt sick. This was it. He was in deep shit now. He might as well say good-bye to Spiderman, or any independence he had up until then.


End file.
